Paw patrol Creepypasta:the new leader
(created by ethanxboxpc) (narrator)my name is Ethan,im 14 years old and I have blue hair,for me,I was great in school,but it was not all good news but there are many good things in the world...,there was the paw patrol,which was 6 pups and a ten year old boy,for starters,there was marshall the fire pup,rubble the digger pup,chase the police pup,rocky the recycling pup,Zuma the water pup,and Skye the flying pup,the ten year old boy is Ryder,who is the leader,but recently,Ryder got in a accident which could have got Ryder killed but he got serious injuries which put him in the hospital for who knows what,but this is my experience,being the leader of the paw patrol. this is where it begins. chapter 1:the accident. (narrator)the paw patrol was in a hurry,but Ryder however needed to get to Jake's because of a party that Jake was planning on for rocky...,unfortunately,something had happened on Ryder's drive there,a train was on the run,and was on Ryder's way,the railroad crossing closed for the train to pass,Ryder was there waiting for the train to pass,but...someone else was pushing his Atv on the railroad crossing,luckily Ryder jumped off his Atv...,unfortunately,there was a car that hit Ryder and broke 3 Ribs,His right leg,his Left arm and cracked Ryder skull,the person that hit Ryder immediately called 911 or the paw patrol. (person)hello,is this the paw patrol? (chase)yeah,this is the paw patrol,how can we help you. (person)hi,there is someone in the road,need help now! (chase)no job is too big,no pup is too small. (narrator)as soon chase ended the call,chase called Ryder to say there was a emergency,fortune enough,Ryder did not answer the trackpad since he was unconscious,so the pups immediately rushed over to the scene,pups did know that someone was in the road,what they did not know what there about to discover,is it was Ryder,as the pups flipped over the body,the pups gasps of the look of Ryder (chase)is he...dead? (Marshall)I'll check his pulse. (narrator)Marshall checked Ryder's pulse and in heaven above,he still has one. (marshall)he still has one. (narrator)as the same time,party and ethan was taking a walk. (ethan)party,come here. (Party)ok,party bro. (chase)ok,stand back,people! (ethan)what the hell is going on here? (chase)there been an accident,with our leader. (Party)holy shit,hey ethan,do you have your phone on you? (ethan)yeah,why? (plainrock124 and party)we are making national news coverage! (plainrock124)MOM,GET MY CAMERA! (chase)no cameras (plainrock124)damn,I thought I could news coverage,SH*T! (narrator)as the minutes goes by,finally,marshall got his fire truck with Ryder to the hospital,but 10 hours go by,ethan,party and the pups were waiting for Ryder to wake up,and he does. (ryder)ughhhhh,where are I? (ethan)you are in adventure bay hospital. (ryder)how long have I been out? (chase)10 hours,46 minutes and 24 seconds. (Ryder)so what happened? (party)your atv got hit by a train,but after that,you got hit by a car (Ryder)can you please give ethan and I alone time (Paul walker)hey,what did I missed. (ethan)sorry,wrong room. (paul walker)oh sorry,oh by the way,love the show,bye. (Ethan)was that...nevermind. (Ryder)hey ethan. (ethan)yeah? (Ryder)do you want to become our leader? (ethan)wait,are you serious? (ryder)yeah,looks like I'm going to be here for a while,besides,i do need a break. (ethan)yes,hell yeah,bro,when do I start? (Ryder)tomorrow morning. (ethan)awesome! (party)hey,what did I miss. (ethan)nothing. (narrator)as soon as ethan was starting his job as the new leader of the paw patrol,he was a hell lot more excited about that then anything,so he did his best to not let them down. Chapter 2:the first day (narrator)it was a friday,ethan was up and early,ready to start the day and job of the paw patrol leader,ethan had to get there by 12:30pm,so he took the time to get ready. (ethan)what time is it? (narrator)ethan had to be 15 minutes before starting the job,but he receive a text at 10:43am by chase (ethan as reading text)hey ethan,we need you about 11:00am because you have to feed us pups breakfest. (narrator)as ethan looks at his watch,and realizes he late. (ethan)oh shit (narrator)he runs to his room,gets his Sony walkman and best in pop (2017-2018) tape and headphones,then runs out to call a taxi. (ethan)TAXI!!!!! (narrator)shortly after,a taxi pulled up on the sidewalk,ethan got in. (taxi driver)where to? (ethan)paw patrol lookout and step on it! (taxi driver)alrighty then,but you will need to pay extra. (ethan)ok fine,just go. (narrator)the taxi drove as fast as it can and so 5 minutes before 11:00am. (ethan)thx. (taxi driver)wait,pay? (ethan)oh sorry,here $13.64 (narrator)the taxi driver left the paw patrol lookout with ethan ready. (chase)hey ethan,you're here! (ethan)yeah,I got the text and got here as fast as I could. (Chase)well...,you are 5 minutes early,so i'll show you around. (narrator)Ethan's time was token to learn how to do his job,after 1 hour of a learning experience. (ethan)so chase,I think I'm ready. (chase)ok,you are ready. (narrator)as chase and ethan were the only ones awake,ethan brought chase in the lookout to see why he up so early. (ethan)chase? (chase)yeah ethan. (ethan)why were you up so early? (chase)because Ryder told me to wait for you the night before. (narrator)as his watch beeped,it was the first day on the job and he would need to stay at the lookout 24-7,but one of the pup asked the question. (Rocky)hey ethan. (ethan)oh hey rocky,whats up? (Rocky)so,there is going be this concert tonight,can we go? (ethan)Who is going be there? (Rocky)Luke stars,Justin Bieber,Alessia cara,Taylor swift,Shawn Mendes,and Coldplay. (ethan)hmmm,what time? (Rocky)6:30 to 9:30pm. (ethan)I'll order 7 tickets for us. (Rocky)no need,we get back stage passes. (ethan)ok,we are going to go. (rocky)Yay! (ethan)don't get your hopes up. (rocky)... (ethan)oh no,it 11:15am,it breakfast time. (narrator)ethan called the pups for breakfast in the yard. (ethan)gather around,pups (narrator)he gave the amount of food to each pup. (ethan)here you go,pups (Rubble)thx ethan (marshall)you are an awesome leader,ethan (ethan)thx marshall. (Skye)hey ethan,do you think that chase and I could play pup pup bogie after breakfast. (ethan)yeah,I have something to show you what you can do with pup pup bogie. (Skye)thx ethan. (ethan)you're welcome Skye,chase,do you mind if i could talk to you? (chase)sure ethan (narrator)ethan and chase walk in the lookout. (chase)what's up? (ethan)I want you to tell Skye about your feelings about her. (chase)wait,What!? (ethan)listen,I want you to do this because you need to tell her about how you are in love with her. (chase)but why? (ethan)because if you wait,you may never get her! (chase)ok,you're right,when? (ethan)5:30pm tonight. (chase)where? (ethan)the beach. (chase)ok,thx (narrator)as ethan and chase are walking out the lookout,Skye is outside waiting for ethan and chase. (Skye)you ready? (chase)you're on! (narrator)ethan,skye,and chase go inside to play pup pup bogie,but ethan had a idea. (ethan)hey pups. (chase and Skye)yeah (narrator)I know it's a shit idea to include a IPod in the mix,but ethan gets his IPod and plugs in the Headphone jack to pup pup bogie,but there was a option for own music,so he click that,mixed his music and pup pup bogie turned to a disco,with songs as work from home from fifth harmony to Friends from Marshmello and Anne-Marie to Larger then life from Backstreet Boys,the pups were having fun until...ringing from ethan's IPhone 6s. (IPhone 6s with Maroon 5 ringtone)I was there for you on the darkest time,I was there for you in the darkest night*click (ethan)hello? (Ryder over phone)hey,thank you for helping me with the pups ethan. (ethan)anytime (Ryde)I know there been alot you been though but I'm... (ethan)hello? (Ryder)please-help-killer in-just keep-pups-Away! (IPhone)*dial tone (ethan)oh no... (chase)what's wrong? (ethan)nothing,it just...Ryder is not coming out the hospital for awhile. (chase)Why? (ethan)he just wants me to take care of you guys. (Narrator)as ethan went up the lookout,thinking about What happened on the call,but the ethan got explained by the TV,Mayor goodway was on the news on NBC to CNN of a killer loose in the hospital where Ryder staying,as the news explained more,there was 40 killed including Ryder in the Hospital and 13 injured,ethan did not know how to respond to the pups,so he called the pups up for a anouncement. (ethan)Paw patrol to the lookout*sighs (Pups)Ethan needs us. (narrator)as the pups approached the elevator,Marshall did his mistake by the elevato,ethan worrys increased,but as the pups jumped to their spots (chase)paw patrol is ready for action,ethan sir. (Ethan)*sighs (chase)what's wrong? (ethan)I just saw the news,Ryder died from a killer in the hospital. (Narrator)the pups froze,going into tears,ethan was in tears,the concert was rescheduled for the next week,as is adventure Bay was in a standstill,the paw patrol was now the,well,I don't how to explain,all I know is that there sad,the funeral was the worst. chapter 3:the date (Narrator)the paw patrol was out of happness,because of their leader death was horrible but the funeral was going to happen on Sunday morning at 11:30am,but one thing is chase was still going with the plan of telling Skye about his feelings about her,so he was going to cheer her up,while with ethan,he felt like shit after what happened to Ryder,but that changed after one phone call. (IPhone 6s)im sorry to let you down (ethan)hello? (party)hey ethan,where are you? (ethan)I'm at the paw patrol lookout. (party)why? (ethan)I'm now the paw patrol leader. (Party)no,you kidding,right? (ethan)I'm sorry,I can't talk now. (party)wait can you at least le-*dial tone (ethan)*sighs (chase)hey ethan. (ethan)hey chase. (chase)thank you for being there for showing that I don't have to hide it anymore,and if you excuse me,I'm taking Skye to the beach. (ethan)wait chase...,are you sure you wanna do this? (Chase)yeah. (ethan)you better take this. (chase)what is it? (ethan)it's a IPod. (chase)what does this do? (ethan)it plays music,movies,and I'm sure you both like the playlist. (chase)ok,Thanks. (ethan)wait. (chase)what? (ethan)it's mer moon night (chase)oh,merpups!...,thanks. (narrator)chase walked out the lookout to ask Skye out on a date. (chase)hey Skye. (skye)what do you want? (chase)do you want to go out with me? (Narrator)Skye didn't know what to do,since he was doing something he wanted to since Skye join the paw patrol crew,Im not a big fan of chase x Skye but... (skye)yes (narrator)so chase and Skye went out the beach to have fun and wait for the merpups. (chase)Skye. (Skye)do you wanna...? (skye and chase)do you wanna...swim? (IPod plays into you by Ariana grande) (skye and chase kiss and moans) (narrator)while chase and Skye was...well...making love and history,ethan and Rocky was ready for pup pup bogie,but...I don't know what happened,but... (chase and Skye)let's go (merpups howls) (tink,tink) (IPod plays all on me by John legend) (narrator)as Skye and chase swim with the merpups,the date was going well,but after the date,chase and Skye were started more,and the paw patrol was happy for them but the funeral was still in go so it was a great time then... chapter 4:party is missing (narrator)as everyday passed by,Skye and chase were more then ever,the pups got cheered up on a Saturday,so ethan and party planned on doing a beach day,so the pups got called up by ethan and party,but oddly,James May was with pups,talking about the top gear years. (ethan)ok pups,ready for a beach day! (pups)yeah! (narrator) strange enough,it was daytime and the mermoon was up and bright,the paw patrol was ready for there awesome day,the paw patrol was on a row,after 5 minutes,the paw patrol was excited as hell and the party was about to begin,but there was a crying howl...from one of the merpups. (ethan)what is that? (James may)I dont know,mate? (party)I wonder whats wrong? (zuma)maybe there is a problem in mer town. (chase)or...maybe,a missing merpup like in 2015? (ethan)maybe,party,stay a minute. (party)ok. (narrator)as ethan and the pups went to see what's wrong,party and James may gets kidnaped by who's knows what,the issue was not big,Just Fuckin sid,but after the issue was done,the pups and ethan went up and saw James May and party no where in sight,so the beach day continue with Pepsi and fun for 5 hours but there was no tears left to cry because of the fun so the funeral was next... chapter 5:the cave (narrator)2 days passed,the story is going to the final mission shit now,but after the unknown disappearance of both James May and party planner preston,ethan thought to himself about what could happen next as ethan tried calling party's phone,no luck,but there was something odd,he didn't answer the phone like he usually does,but there was something wrong with chase. (ethan)hey chase. (chase)yeah ethan? (ethan)how did the date go with Skye? (chase)well... (ethan)what's wrong? (chase)there's this voice in my head. (ethan)what voice? (chase)Party's... (ethan)what is he saying? (chase)he is...saying...help. (narrator)as ethan was shocked of what he heard,there was a knocking in front of the lookout from Richard Hammond and Jeremy Clarkson since they were there for filming a grand tour episode in adventure bay. (Richard)hello,anyone here? (ethan)hello,how can I... (narrator)ethan started to get excited seeing Jeremy Clarkson and Richard Hammond at there front door. (Ethan)oh my god! (Jeremy)we are looking for James May? (ethan)one sec. (chase)listen,don't get too excited about it. (ethan)ok... (Richard)hi,we are looking for James May,have you seen him? (ethan)yeaaaahhhh..?,why? (Jeremy)because he wonder off after we got to our hotel and we were wonder if you can help us? (chase)Chase is on the case! (Jeremy)dogs can talk here? (ethan)please don't,ok (chase)we'll help you! (Richard)thank you so much,so when can you start (chase)we can start now. (narrator)chase and ethan decided to say yes (Jeremy)ok,where was the last place you saw James may? (ethan)2 days ago,on the beach. (chase)I could stiff for tracks. (ethan)yeah,lets go! (narrator)4 minutes later,Richard,Jeremy,chase,and ethan were at the beach,but weirdly,there was a dance party,so ethan and chase couldn't resist. (DJ play light it up(Remix)Nyla & fuse OGD) (narrator)after the song Passed by,chase and ethan got back to work,so ethan,Richard,and chase was look for foottracks,meanwhile for Jeremy,well,he was chilling as when there nothing else to do,but finally,after 2 hours of heat,chase found track that lead to a tire trail for a,well,I don't know what car it is,but after finding tracks,chase,Jeremy,Richard,and ethan went to the lookout to see what was the DNA for the shoes,turns out the shoes were mayor Goodway's and that maybe lead to the killing,but strangely,there's was a white van next to a cave by the lookout,so ethan toke a finger print from the steering wheel,and the van was unlocked,so ethan asked himself. (ethan)why the hell would she leave the van unlocked. (Richard)maybe she want us in the van. (chase)oh my god,it's a trap,GET DOWN!!!!! (Narrator)as the van went in flames,ethan,chase,and Richard were fine,Jeremy clackson was at the lookout talking to the pups,but the one thing that ethan wanted to do is take rifles with Richard Hammond and Jeremy clarkson and since there here,he made it a chance,so Jeremy,Richard,ethan,and chase started to going in the cave,and the only strange thing until...,there is a wall. (Jeremy)what is this place? (ethan)Holy fuck. (narrator)as everyone Gasps,Blood on the wall,a rock,and the flood,but,there was a door. (Chase)where does this lead to? (Richard)oh my god...,is that? (Narrator)There...was party and May...,or what's left,James looks like a rock hit his back 43 times,feet cut off from a bloodly chainsaw,and head was the worst,it looks like that's his head was hit on the wall as there blood and eye juice coming out,but party,he was fine,but not out of trouble,he was next to be killed,but ethan and chase realize that they are not...alone. (unknown)welcome to the killer's cave. (ethan)who te hell is that? (unknown)well,you think i died in the cave,huh? (ethan)no...,what do you mean? (unknown)*sigh*well,I'll explain,Im goodway,and I'm Leon. (ethan)are you British? (goodway)no. (chase)we don't know what you are talking about? (goodway)I killed Ryder! (ethan and chase)well,you are a ungrateful basterd and well... (Goodway)Shut up! (Justin long)I'm not gonna say anything. (ethan)are you? (Justin long)yes,I'm... (narrator)as Justin Long was talking,Goodway got so pissed,she shot him,leaving ethan pissed,chase grossed out,and Jeremy and Richard very unpleasant. (ethan)You son of a bitch! (goodway)*chuckle*you see,I don't fucking care about anyone else that stand between you and me,but I think I found my next victim... (chase)no...no no no. (ethan)Jeremy? (Jeremy)yes? (ethan)Take chase to the lookout,Now!!!!!!! (Richard)how about me? (ethan)we are going to fight! (Goodway)ok,lets have fun. (narrator)as the fight begin,Richard got picked up and stabbed by the claw of goodway. (ethan)Oh Shit! (Richard)*weakly*Go ethan,leave me for getting my revenge. (narrator)as ethan ran out the cave to get the pups out of adventure,but ethan realized that he forg party,so he ran quickly and got party untied and ran to the paw patroller,Richard carried a pistol and 5 grenades,you know,just in case,and he threw the 5 grenades and Natural playing from Imagine dragons,Richard shoots the bag and the cave goes in flames,ethan calls the pups in there vehicles to the paw patroller,as soon the pups got in,ethan and robo dog drove as far as they can,party asked. (party)so,what now? (ethan)i don't know. (narrator)the paw patrol never seen adventure bay after that. (Jeremy)and on that bombshell... (pups)Shut up. chapter 6:the town is dead and so am I (narrator)2 months ago,the paw patrol left adventure bay because of the comeback of Leon but ever since,adventure bay had been in a hell we can't imagine and abandoned,but the paw patrol moved about 200 miles away for the reason if they need to kill Leon just in case,but ethan was in the bed for so long,not wanting to get up,but...there was something that got ethan out of bed. (chase)ethan...,Ethan? (ethan)yeah? (chase)your phone is ringing (narrator)as ethan got up,the phone was ringing a unknown number,but there was a call that came on the trackpad,chase and ethan looked at each other nervous...,he answered it. (ethan)hello... (Luke stars)you have to help us! (ethan)us? (Alessia cara)Help! (Shawn Mendes)please help... (ethan)ok ok ok,listen,where are you? (Luke stars)we are at-Adventure bay,You need to get here right awa-*Dial tone (party)who is it? (ethan)it's Luke stars and the others. (party)where? (ethan)we have to go back. (chase)no. (rocky)what is going on (ethan)ok,party? (party)yeah? (ethan)keep Skye,Zuma!Rocky,Rubble,and Marshall here. (party)why not chase? (Chase)why not me? (ethan)ok,I'll need to kill whatever is out there. (party)if you go,I'll go. (Ethan)...ok,if you die,I run (Party)Bullshit! (ethan)ok,let's go (narrator)as the party was about to begin,party and ethan was going to start a search party,but they would need everyone,so the pups,ethan,party,and Jeremy drove as fast to adventure bay,or what's left of it,there were abandoned cars,glass broken on buildings,and no sign of the people,but...it was a fucking trick the whole time. (ethan)guys,we are being... (party)oh shit. (chase)what the hell are you... (goodway)*chuckle*you really thought I was fucking dead...,Luke stars was forced to make that call,But now there dead. (Jeremy)why don't you just to back the hell you came from? (goodway)oh jeremy,I've always liked you,but now it's time to die. (narrator)goodway toke a gun and shot Jeremy in the stomach. (Jeremy)oh fuck,um,kill this dirty bastard. (narrator)as ethan and pups gasps,party was about to do something he wanted to do. (party)you dirty bastard.... (goodway)what are you going to do? (Party)are any of the celebrities alive? (goodway)well,I do have one. (narrator)ethan,the pups,and party gasps that Shawn mendes was live. (shawn mendes)help...me. (goodway)you give me chase,and I'll release Shawn. (party)take this! (Narrator)as party threw the spike at goodway brain,Shawn was released and everyone made a run to the Paw patroller to get away from Leon,but leon turned to a sinkhole that toke adventure bay out of reality but the pups was filled with happiness,so what happen after adventure bay,well,Leon was gone,or is he? Chapter 7:The video (Narrator)4 months passed,and the paw patrol was in good shape,until a news report spoiled the paw patrol,as if Leon was still alive,but it toke a matter of time to find a place to hide,but Even for Shawn Mendes,he was famous and there was good luck in the air. (The shadow Reader)so got the video posted up on YouTube. (Narrator)as the Shadow Reader was about to go to bed,there was knocking on his front door. (The Shadow Reader)who is it? (ethan)it's the PAW patrol! (The shadow Reader)no no,that's impossible. (ethan)GODDAMN IT,LET US IN! (Narrator)as The shadow reader ran to the door for the paw patrol,he opened the door and everyone ran in. (The shadow Reader)What the hell is going on? (Ethan)Leon is not dead. (The shadow Reader)wait...,who the hell is leon? (Ethan)Leon...,the final mission video...,Goodway? (Chase)yeah...,and she was planning to kill me. (the Shadow Reader)did you use that from the final mission? (chase)No. (Ethan)I think she likes your videos. (narrator)as ethan finished,Ethan's phone rang for a new youtube video out,so he got his phone and press on the Notification and it wasn't a normal video from angel icestorm,but it was a warning. (ethan)hey shadow? (the Shadow Reader)yeah? (ethan)could we use your laptop? (the Shadow Reader)no,no you cannot! (Ethan)it's a fucking emergency,give me the goddamn laptop (narrator)ethan snatches the laptop from the Shadow Reader hands and gets on YouTube to see what the video was about,here is the result. (Angel on video)hey guys it's angel icestorm,back with a anotheir video for you guys( scratching from her door)...,please,you have to found me and get me the fuck out of here,(angel starts crying)please,get me out of here,you have to...(door gets knocked down)oh shit,no no NoNO NO NO (SCREAMING from angel)*video ends (ethan)no(starts crying),I fucking loved you!. (the Shadow Reader)I'm sorry about your lost. (ethan)if i just had not been the leader,everyone and EVERYTHING WOULD BE FUCKING FINE!!!!!!!!!!,GODDAMN IT!!!!!!!!! (the Shadow Reader)if you need a place to stay,then you could stay here. (narrator)as ethan Accepted shadow's offer,ethan and the paw patrol was going to bed,but you may asking,"where the hell is Party"?,there was a accident that killed him about 2 months before...,he died by a shooting at a small town gas station,he was wounded but he died half a hour later,ethan didn't know until a news report and newspaper reports of a shooting happened and 12 killed,its fucked up,but its not as bad as you think. (narrator)during the night,Ethan's phone rang,he answered it. (ethan)hello... (unknown)hey man! (ethan)holy shit,rocket,are you ok? (rocket)yeah,I'm fine,listen,where is party? (ethan)party's dead. (rocket)Wait,WHAT THE FUC*dial tone (narrator)as the dial tone rang,ethan didn't know what to do since party,angel and rocket were dead,but it was all gone by the emergency alert system. (EAS)*Dial tone *dial tone *Dial tone This is not a test,this is a National alert,the following details will follow. *Long tone This is not a test,I Repeat,this is not a test,the demon of Leon is roaming over the United States and killing anyone who is on the streets,the locations of where Leon is going to hit is "New York city,new york,Las Vegas,Nevada,Los Angeles, California,San Francisco,California,boston*Broadcast ended,leaving static (ethan)ok,fuck it,I'm going to have to finish this bitch! Chapter 8:the battle of Leon and mighty pups,well,not really. (narrator)the United states was is a panic since Leon could be anywhere and ethan is going to plan to kill Leon,but try to also keep the pups alive so he can have friends to talk to. Adventure bay was abandoned by everyone and ethan didn't even know if everest or tracker were alive but the air patroler was still working and full with gas. The pups were helpless but ethan had a plan thats makes it a "Mission paw + ultimate rescue + Mighty pups Expect YouTube rewind and fortnite style But it.... (ethan)pups,wake up. (Rocky)morning ethan. (chase and skye)hey ethan. (chase)I'll see you Skye at breakfast. (ethan)what's up chase. (chase)thank you so fucking much! (ethan)for what? (chase)I got skye. (ethan)holy shit chase! (chase)yeah,cmon,let's get breakfast. (narrator)after breakfast,ethan asked Shadow Reader about flights. (ethan)hey Shadow? (the Shadow Reader)yeah ethan? (ethan)could you get us tickets to London? (the Shadow Reader)Why? (ethan)because I have a plan to defeat Leon. (narrator)shadow gets on his phone to catch for flights and this was the result. (Shadow)im sorry man. (ethan)What? (Shadow)all the flights are grounded because of Leon. (ethan)who the fuck does that? (narrator)as the hours passed,Ethan decided to get a meeting for the paw patrol,the meeting started at 5:23pm. (Ethan)ok pups,I have a plan. (chase)what is it? (Marshall)is it get ice cream? (pups laugh) (Ethan)no,we are going back to adventure bay to kill Leon. (chase)no! (rocky)we can't do this! (Skye)Are you serious? (Zuma)this is life and death here (Rubble)I'm not fighting! (marshall)do you know what,Ethan's right! (all)what? (marshall)we have been on the run for 4 months and we have not been able to play,laugh or do something fun. (Ethan)he right,we are going to need everyone to fight Leon but I dont want to lose you guys. (chase)so,what do we do. (Ethan)YouTube rewind and fortnite! (Pups sigh) (Ethan)cmon,guys,we need to do something to kill Leon. (chase)Nukes. (Ethan)he's right,we are not going to get everyone to fight so we are going ask the president for help. (marshall)where will the nukes launch? (Zuma)yeah but the better question is "Where will you get them from?" (Ethan) if we could get the nukes then the place that we could actually get them from is the Pentagon. (rubble)hhow many nukes are we going to need? (Ethan)two. (Marshall)so are we going to do this? (ethan)*sigh it's life or death, if we do this there is a possibility it could kill us,so if we do this,let me see a show of paws. (narrator)the number of paws were 5-1,so they got to preparing for a nuclear winter in adventure bay,they got a good nights rest and then they left the follow morning,so once they got there,the president was aware of the situation and got two nukes prepared for adventure bay,so Leon was not aware of what the plan was,so leon was going to adventure bay for a talk with Ethan...,but after 6 hours,the time had come. September 19,2018 6:54pm (Ethan)everyone ready? (all)yeah. (Leon)*chucks well you have changed since the last time I saw you. (Ethan)it was May 19,2018,I honestly don't think I changed,You killed my friend,you killed Ryder and you ruined our lives! (Leon) well I'm sorry. (Ethan) oh fuck off already, you killed three of my friends and you killed the paw patrol's leader, oh the one thing is,is that you're in a spot that you shouldn't be. (Leon)what do you mean? (Ethan) you're in a trap which is keeping you in that one spot. (leon)you bastard! (Ethan)also there are nukes coming towards this way and they're going to be here in five minutes in fact. (Leon)*chucks well I guess you're going to be killed too. (Ethan) not exactly, I have a friend named the doctor and he is on his way as well yet he has a Time Machine called the tardis and he is a Time Lord. (Tardis spawns) (The doctor) come on then,come on pups. (Ethan)goodbye Leon. (narrator)4 minutes later,the nukes hit adventure bay,killing leon,but the pups,Ethan,and the docter got out safely,and after that event,the world is back to normal as it is,Ethan and the pups moved to Ohio after the event,Everest and tracker were with Ethan as well and everyone is going to be fine,we're fine. (chapter 9:it was all a dream) (narrator)1 year later,Ethan and the pups have been playing pup pup bogie and his friends deaths were not just horrific but somehow,one of them lived,angel icestorm lived after the video of her asking for help turned out to be a warning but a week after adventure bay was definitely destroyed,a video from her came out of the panic was over and ethan didn't know until one phone call but the pups and Ethan didnt wanna take any calls,but the paw patrol was back in business and the paw patrol moved to New York City and started a YouTube channel called "8bit patrol",it's based on tech reviews on vintage tech like boomboxes and old iMacs,they got 1.2m Subscribers after one year,yeah everything is good, and this was our first storytime. (Zuma)if you enjoyed this video,please make sure you hit that like button. (chase)subscribe (Marshall)and make sure you comment down below. (ethan)and if you like our video,please check out our instagram. (rubble)Twitter (Skye)Google+ (Rocky)and roblox profile so you can play with us whenever we are playing roblox. (all)bye! (camera stops recording) (Ethan)well,at least one of the videos is done. (chase)do you think party is fine. (Ethan)it been one year since his death,and rocket's. (unknown)Those who gaze upon the moon as I pass,shall soon find that night to be their last. (rubble)who is that? (Ethan)I don't know... (narrator)Ethan's mind froze when knew that's it was there last night. (Ethan)let's get the video post,Now! (narrator)the video was so close to posting but then a plane was on course to hit the pups and Ethan. (chase)why is the moon red? (Ethan)oh shit,RUN!!!!! (narrator)the plane hit the building,causing it to go blazing in flames,lucky for everyone,there was no one in,the video got posted to YouTube but then the pups and Ethan were panicking because they were in trouble with the blood beard and if they were going to die,they need to make one last video,but turned out it was a prank,so yeah,the world was a different pla... (narrator)Ethan was stabed by a sharp hook in the stomach,causing him to let out a scream of pain,the pups were worried about Ethan and the blood coming from under the doorway of Ethan was making everyone else cry,the pups were stortly after stabed in the chest,killing them and leaving blood baths,and Ethan said his last prayer and words. (Ethan)why the hell does this mean,fuck it.... (narrator)after he died,Ethan woke up in the lookout. (Ethan gasps) (Ethan)holy shit,it was a nightmare,ok,it's fine (narrator)after that,Ethan was the new leader of paw patrol,and i love it,the paw patrol was awesome and the friends,chase and Skye were dating,and that's the story,well at least. Chapter 10:mayor goodway's burning death and the big secret (narrator)the paw patrol was preparing for the funeral of the original paw patrol leader,it's a friday night and ethan woke up to a nightmare that probably was the future,but he didn't want it to happen so he could have been a very bad friend,but he just became the paw patrol leader,and he asked the question. (Ethan)what makes it look real,but is it real? (narrator)so Ethan got out of bed and he called the pups. (Ethan)paw patrol to the lookout! (Pups)Ethan needs us! (Narrator)as the pups head to the lookout,the basic Marshall mistake trip was usually a good thing,but the pups got up and ethan was ready for something planed. (chase)paw patrol,ready for action,Ethan sir. (Ethan)let's go (Zuma)where are we going? (narrator)he looked back at them and said. (ethan)mayor goodway's house. (marshall)we can't go there,it's 2am. (Ethan)I don't care. (rubble)what? (Ethan)she has been haunting my dreams because of her killing Ryder! (Skye)how do you know it's her? (rocky)yeah,you need to calm down. (Ethan)I know because she was planning on this...,the car crash,the pushing car,everything! (Chase)what are you going to do? (Ethan)kill her. (chase)why? (Ethan)because the whole time was to be getting us together to kill Ryder and she haunts my dreams,so let's go! (narrator)the pups didnt want to take orders,but they decided to. The paw patrol was going to do the purge on mayor goodway,and the fact was that she really killed Ryder. After 24 minutes,they arrived to mayor goodway's house and the plan was to burn down her house with goodway in it. (Ethan)let's do it. (narrator)the gas poured out the gas can and after 5 minutes,the house was ready to burn. (Ethan)let's kill this fucker! (narrator)the mayor woke up,not knowing of what was going to happe,but she died by a gas line exploded,after that,the paw patrol was now done with all the shit that they were doing, the paw patrol was nice and ethan enjoyed his life,so party,rocket and angel lives were awesome,party was told of the story,and the life of paw patrol was now better than the past. The paw patrol was happy again and Ethan was happy because the world was back to normal,but the only thing was ethan...he was scared of his dreams because the pups dying and Probably never wanting to was hell for him,but he knew that she was gone but he did something he always wanted and no,it's not hanging himself. (Narrator)the merpup moon was seen in the distance and ethan decided to bring rocky with him,so that night,rocky and Ethan were walking down the beach and he had a secret. (Ethan)hey rocky (rocky)yeah ethan (Ethan)you wanna see me as a pup? (rocky)it's not possible,but ok. (narrator)ethan within a few seconds morph to a pup but the morph he looks like chase,rocky gasps of the thing he saw,after that's,he decided to have fun with the merpups and the next morning,rocky told the secret to the other pups,but the pups respond with joy,but chase passed out which I wasnt surprised because... that's the end...,well until the funeral And the concert but... chapter 11:(final chapter) (narrator)the leader of paw patrol has a power to see a different world with music and ethan was happy that Leon is dead,but he got worried that he...,he asked the question. (Ethan)is he really dead? (narrator)he realized its a dream. (Ethan)no no No NO NO NO,CHASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (narrator)the one thing that I could say that's he was in danger,but for now,chase rushed to the top of the lookout. (Chase)what's wrong? (Ethan)knock me out. (chase)what? (Ethan)KNOCK ME OUT!!!!! (narrator)as he about to knock him out but luckily,his phone was ringing and... (Ethan gasps) (Ethan)what the fuck is happening now? (narrator)he got of bed and walked towards the tv and called the pups. (Ethan)paw patrol to the lookout! (pups)Ethan needs us! (narrator)Ethan called party and rocket. (rocket and party)hello? (Ethan)listen,you guys have a problem. (party)what is it? (rocket)yeah,what Is it Ethan? (narrator)there was a unknown laugh,a dark deep laugh when Ethan realized that...,he dropped his phone on the floor,and he was frozen. (rocket)cmon,talk to us! (party)FUCKING TALK!!!! (Ethan)Leon... (unknown)I know that you may have kill me twice in your dreams,but... (narrator)as she stopped,a random pup would be picked up and bring the pup in....,the pup...,Marshall was first. (Marshall)hey mayor goodway! (narrator)mayor goodway stabbed him in the stomach,letting out a painful scream (marshall screaming) (narrator)as Ethan's eyes teared up,rocket heard the scream of marshall and started crying,but something hit Ethan's head with a idea. (Ethan)do you know what,you can doing everything to kill me,are you? (Leon)yes,and I will kill you. (Ethan)yeah that's wonderful,but you can kill me now but,you have killed ryder,the fucking leader,but... (Leon)but rocket next! (rocket)oh hell no! (party)tell me,what's happening!?! (Ethan)bring chase up (leon)why? (ethan)because it'll change your life. (Leon)fine. (narrator)leon lifts chase and bring him in the lookout. (Leon)don't speak (chase)help me ethan. (ethan)chase may have been in love with Skye,and we may be fucked up as it is,but you can't kill us because we have a life to live. (Leon)you don't deserve to live. (ethan)you may be right but you should not be here because you are a creature from hell. (chase)what is the point you're making? (Ethan)why are you here? (Leon)i was taken by the holy god,paw patrol was a idea of a gift from god,but... (Ethan)well you never should be here! (Leon in mayor goodway's voice)oh,I think Marshall is ready for you. (narrator)as Leon let Marshall's body fall to the ground,blood got in the carpet,and chase was trying to not cry. (Ethan)what do you want with the paw patrol? (Leon)the pups because of the ways to control the world! (Ethan)you don't run the world,you control hell,but that's it. (Leon)no,I control you to drink,smoke and more,and make you lie! (Ethan)what is life? (Leon)what? (ethan)life is a gift from god,it's not about getting rich,not being famous or all that shit,it's about having fun,it's not about getting the best,you came here to destroy our goddamn lives,but you run,we don't die. (Leon)I don't die. (Ethan)no,you'll die from this,RUN CHASE!!!!!! (the hills from the weeknd plays) (narrator)Ethan and chase ran to the edge and jumped,lucky for them,the trampoline was out so they landed a safe landing,for Leon,the fire spread out on the bloodly carpet,the lookout got in lockdown,trapping Leon inside,he died after a gas can exploded,but how..,well,I'll tell you later,back the paw patrol,rubble cried,chase had tears in his eyes,rocky has been paralyzed,so ethan cared for him,Zuma was shocked,and Skye was scared from losing Marshall,now let's go back to Leon's death,Ethan threw a wind-proof lighter and there was a gas can full of gas next to the carpet,and for Rocketolaf 3000,he was founded in bed crying after midnight,but he died a day after Leon's death,he was founded dead,hanging from the roof,party planner preston was declared gone,not from adventure bay,but inside him,he was dead in the inside,ethan was declared as the new leader of the paw patrol,so how my experience as the leader,well,for the most part,fucking awesome,but for the 10%,shit,so the paw patrol got better as the days passed,so this is the end. (The end)(last edited at 12:15am on 12/17/2018) Category:Browse